Dark Side of the Moon
by ills
Summary: Usagi/Vegeta. Usagi is the last full blooded female sayjin and also a member of Frezia's army. After being discovered by Vegeta he treats her like a concubine. Will she ever be able to open his heart? -Follows the DBZ time line- R
1. Chapter 1

1/05/09

Version 2

_This is a re-write of one of my old Fan Fictions. My friend Starr really got me back into writing them so I want to dedicate this chapter to her and personally thank her. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, if I did Vegeta and Usagi would have been married and had loads of babies by now. _

**Dark Side of the Moon**

**- 1 -**

Usagi had always been a creature that spent her life in isolation. Under Freizia's strict orders she'd been confined to her brother's, Raditz's bedroom until called upon. When she was needed for missions he required her to wear a uniform that consisted of a baggy jumpsuit and helmet. The helmet was for concealing her identity and the jumpsuit had a duel purpose. Frezia required her breasts to be bounded to her chest and her tail to be tucked inside of jumpsuit, further concealing her identity and race.

In her opinion, she looked more like the bounty hunters she had come across than a member of the notorious army Frezia commanded, who regularly walked around in armor and spandex uniforms.

It was commanded that anyone who got a glimpse of Usagi, even accidental, were sentenced to death. It seemed odd that the great, mighty and powerful Frezia was so cautious about letting anyone in on this blond, blue eyed petite girl. The answer laid in this young girl's blood and power. Usagi was the last full blooded sayjin female and after destroying the sayjin's home world Frezia didn't want to have any more little monkeys running around. After the last remaining males that he allowed to live were murdered he would bid adieu to the last of his horrid monkey race.

The only reason that Frezia even allowed the girl sanctuary on his floating fortes instead of leaving her to die like the rest of her people was because of King Vegeta's mysterious interest in her.

Frezia to this day still had no idea why this girl had been so special to King Vegeta but he made a silent vow to find out. The truth that had been kept hidden from him and even Usagi herself was that she was born with a power level of 11,000. For an infant, not to mention a female infant that was unheard of. Upon inspecting Usagi, King Vegeta and his advisors felt that she might one day become the legendary super sayjin that they all revered.

King Vegeta sensed that the Sayjin race would soon be coming to an end and wanted an ace up his sleeve, sort of speak. Thinking that this girl would be easy to control and manipulate King Vegeta kept her alive. Years later when Broly was born with a power level of 10,000 he wouldn't share the same fate. King Vegeta had called for his immediate executions but lucky for him he escaped, alongside his father.

Wanting to control Usagi every move King Vegeta removed her not only from her third-class family but all prying eyes. He kept her under lock and key in an isolate wing of the palace.

Unfortunately for King Vegeta this had been his greatest downfall. By not allowing Usagi to exit her room for anything besides being bathed under the watchful eyes of his servants he'd not allowed her to gain any fighting experience nor allowed her ki level to flourish. All of her power seemed to be untapped and she wasn't any kind of match for Frezia when he came on that fateful day to destroy Planet Vegeta.

The only thing that went in her favor that day was Frezia's new found interest in her resulting in him taking her into his custody. But Usagi would discover that Frezia treated her in the same fashion that she had been accustomed to. The only difference was that Frezia had actually allowed her to be trained properly, but only at designated times and places.

The sayjin in her strived to be able to fight and train every moment of each day but being confined hadn't allowed her to give into her instincts. The missions that she'd actually been allowed to even participate in usually required little to no ki nor muscle power. Frezia had allowed her to train, thinking that one day he could use her but hadn't wanted her power level to increase before he found out the mystery that was Usagi.

Another plus that had come from being held on this flying fortress was that she'd been reunited with her older brother, Raditz. He was currently the only family member that she had that knew of her existence.

Bardock, her father had died along with every other sayjin when their planet was destroyed. Outsiders might have pegged her to be a little upset by this, working for the man that had killed not only her father but her race. But, the truth to this sad story was that Usagi felt numb upon hearing about his death. She'd never had the pleasure of meeting the man who gave her up to his King and therefore had not feelings for him. It was as if she was hearing about a stranger's death rather than her own father.

Her mother, whose name Usagi wasn't aware of had died giving birth to her younger brother, Kakarott. Being the youngest and one of the weakest sayjin infants in the infirmary he had been sent on a low grade mission to a remote planet. Her oldest brother, Turlus she had met on a couple of occasions with Raditz. He'd never acknowledge her presence when they had their encounters and a part of her wondered if he ever released that they were related. Frezia had sent him on various missions all over the galaxy and he rarely returned the command base.

For as much as Usagi had been grateful to be reunited with Raditz he had turned out to be what one might call bad company. He never liked to spend any time with Usagi in his bedroom, much rather being off in space or at least at the bar. Not caring or censoring himself to shield Usagi's feelings. He didn't care that he was purposefully rubbing her nose in the fact that she had no freedom.

On good days when he would come back to his room drunk he would tell her vast and great tales of the outside world. His stories seemed like fairy tales to her when she would hear him tell about how he, Nappa and Prince Vegeta were on 'Planet X' for three days exterminating all life and or enslaving 'Race X'.

He never noticed how much she envied him and in her jealous grew to hate him.

Because in actuality Raditz had everything her little black heart desired most in this world, freedom.

--

Usagi let out a deep sigh as she plopped herself down on her bed, dish rag in hand. In efforts to not be driven to insanity by her sheer boredom she had decided to move all the furniture in her brother's room and deep clean everything. The problem that she'd encountered was that there wasn't a dust bunny in sight because she had done the same cleaning routine every couple of hours for the past couple of weeks.

'Ten minutes,' she thought as she grazed upon the red blinking numbers next to her bed. 'That's a new record.'

Letting out another sigh she grabbed a hold of her helmet that laid on the night stand in-between her and her brother's bed. Looking it over, she knew that there wasn't a spec of dirt on it. How could there have been, she hadn't been allowed to see the outside world in over three weeks? But that didn't stop her from spitting on it as she began to polish it for the billionth time that week.

Usagi could feel herself drifting in and out of consciousness, her vision coming and out of focus. She'd had been so out of it that when the door slid open it had startled her so much that she found herself jumping to her feet.

Usagi calmed when she saw her brother entering the room. "What is it?" She asked as she walked over to him, bent on pestering him like an overly excited puppy. Her eyes were silently pleading with him to give her news on their new mission.

"Get your stuff brat, we're leaving." Raditz said rather emotionlessly, but it wasn't enough to deter Usagi's good mood.

Usagi felt like a kid on Christmas morning, silently cheering in her head. Already dressed in her jumpsuit she pulled her golden mane into a tight bun as she pulled on her helmet. As Raditz looked her over she pulled down the visor.

Upon getting his nod of approval she followed him out the door and down the long corridor. "What's the mission? Who do we get to kill this time?" Usagi asked as she practically bounced behind him, not being able hide her excitement.

Raditz growled as his younger sibling, "Keep quite brat and don't ask any questions."

Her brother's command had left Usagi bewildered; usually he would inform her of all the mission's objectives and details on their way to the docking bay. It was common sense to do it this way just in case something or other happened to his pod and she was left to handle the mission alone.

Brimming with curiosity that outweighed any rational thoughts she continued to pester him. "But why-" Usagi had been cut off as she watched her older brother turn around and grab her by her throat quite harshly.

"You'll shut that mouth of yours or I'll cut out your tongue!" He screamed in warning while crushing her windpipe with his bare hands. Usagi coughed, squirming, trying desperately to get out of his grasp. Raditz darkly chuckled as he watched her, releasing his grip on her and watching her cynically as she gasped for breath. He gripped her painfully by the shoulders and brought her closer to his body. "We're not going on one of Lord Frezia's little missions." His voice was almost unauditable as he spoke so that only her sayjin hearing could pick it up. He eyed all the guards as they walked by suspiciously, "Don't ask any questions until we leave."

Savagely releasing her with a push he turned and continued walking towards the docking bay. Usagi hands shot up to her throat as she tried desperately to suppress her coughs while she followed her brother's footsteps. The rest of the journey had been made in silence as Usagi was now fully aware that questioning her brother's actions would result in pain.

Upon arriving at the docking bay Usagi was greatly surprised to see that none of the technicians were present. Her big blue eyes stayed locked on Raditz's body as she watched him walk over to the console and begin to type away on its key pad.

Moments later he gave her a signal and as she turned her head she saw one of the pod doors opening. Without a word Usagi walked over to it and sat down.

"Feel lucky, you're finally going to meet our prince." She heard her brother whisper as the pod door began to close. Before she could get a chance to respond the pod door fully closed. A few moments later she felt the pod jerk as it was being propelled into the vast reaches of space. The sleep system kicked in effectively knocking her out even before she could mull over her brother's words.

--

**An: Sorry I just really had to revise what I had originally posted up.. I just feel like I was half assing it.. so currently I'm working on re-writting this and Death but my Add is kicking in so it might take a while. **

**Beta: AquaTonic  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. **

**- 2 -**

The cloudless, peaceful sky, whose breathtaking view was lost upon the only two surviving inhabitants, was suddenly disturbed. Two space pods, which the remaining two quickly recognized as being that of Freizia's army, broke through the Alien planet's atmosphere. They left two trailing clouds of smoke behind them, clouding the once perfect skies.

The space pods impacted on the planet with such great force that they caused a crater the size of a small moon to form all around them. Gas secreted from the sides of the pod, flooding the craters as the doors popped open.

The two sayjins, now fully awake, jumped out of the pods landing on the sturdy ground. As soon as their feet touched the ground Raditz's scouter began to beep, drawing both their attentions. Turning their heads they noticed a pair of men sitting in front of a campfire, dinning on large insect like creatures.

"Ah, there they are." Raditz spoke to Usagi, but before he could advance towards them an insect leg was flung at his head. He quickly ducked out the way, but that wasn't the last of the bald man's fury had to offer. "Raditz! You low class baka, you nearly hit our dinner!" The bald man, known as Nappa yelled before taking another bite out of the insect creature's leg.

Raditz eyed the larger man but made no movement to apologize.

"Who's that?" The smaller man, who had his hair in the shape of a flame asked while glaring at Usagi. Under her helmet Usagi gulped, feeling intimated, but didn't allow it to become visible.

"Prince Vegeta, you said to bring every available Sayjin that I knew of. All that are left are my brothers, Kakarott and Turles." Raditz spoke up, but Vegeta's eyes never left Usagi.

'So, that's Prince Vegeta.. and I guess that's Nappa.' All the tales Raditz had told her about the pair came flooding back. Usagi knew instantly that if they didn't accept her that it would be the end of her life.

Nappa raised an eyebrow while staring suspiciously at Usagi. "Strange, I've never seen him before." He stated before taking another bite.

"Under Freizia's command, Usagi was to be kept locked up in my room."

Nappa stopped in middle of chewing and Vegeta's glare intensified. Neither recognized Usagi's name nor did they contemplate over the fact that it wasn't a regular sayjin male name. No, the thing that they had focused on was the fact that it was Freizia's direct order that kept her hidden.

Nappa had been surprised and somewhat curious while Vegeta was livid.

Vegeta got up, throwing the arm that he had been eating onto the ground. As he continued to glare at Usagi he began to make his way over to her. Each step that he took made her fear grow in leap and bounds. 'What's he going to do to me?' Usagi silently questioned.

Even though Usagi had been confined for most of her life she was no fool. She knew that the Prince was the strongest of her race and no one stood a chance up against him. Besides this, other than her brother, Freizia and his close minions, Usagi had never been in close proxy to any other male species.

Vegeta stood in front of her towering slightly over her. "Why would the high and mighty Freizia want to keep a little weakling all to himself?!?!" He roared, causing Usagi to unconsciously take a step back. "Why he deem you so special?! And, just what the hell are you hiding underneath that helmet?!" Usagi continued to back up until she was pinned against a tree.

Usagi's spared Raditz a look, to see if he would come to her rescue. But, much her surprise and shock he just stood there with her arms folded, smiling as he watched. 'He's enjoying this.'

"Maybe he's deformed," Nappa yelled from his spot next to the fire.

"Yes, are you so hideous that you have to hide your face from the world?" Vegeta smirked as he looked down at her.

Usagi shook her head; she hadn't seen herself in the mirror in years but she didn't think there was anything wrong with her face.

Right as Vegeta's anger was about to come to a boiling point, Raditz chose this opportune time to speak. "Usagi is the last female sayjin left. Considering that Freizia doesn't want anymore brats running around he placed her under lock and key. Under his command Usagi and I are suppose to kill anyone that sees her for who she truly is."

All Nappa had to hear was "female sayjin" and he was throwing down his food and running over to where Vegeta had Usagi pinned. "Can I touch?" Nappa asked while his hand inched closer to Usagi's breasts. She held her breath, trying to calm herself as she awaited his assault.

Vegeta swatted Nappa's hand away before they could reach their destination, causing Usagi to let out a breath of relief. "No! If she's going to belong to someone it's defiantly going to be me, the Prince of all Sayjins. You're not to touch or go near her without my permission, do you understand?" Vegeta declared.

"Aw, nuts." Nappa said while hanging his head down and walking back to the food, defeated.

"Let's see what you're hiding underneath that helmet." Without protest from Usagi, Vegeta pulled off her helmet. With the helmet off, Usagi's golden hair was free to cascade down her back. His eyes studied her every feature, 'beautiful.. this one is worthy of me.' He thought but wasn't about to admit it to the world.

He outwardly frowned while pushing the helmet back into her hands. "Are you trying to trick the Prince of all Sayjins? There is no possible way that this girl can be one of us, look at this hair color." Vegeta directed his accusation at Raditz but found that he couldn't take his eyes off of Usagi.

Raditz stiffed, "She is. You can check her blood if you wish. Her hair color is a mystery; the only ones that knew were my parents and King Vegeta. My mother told me she would tell me when I was older, but died before getting the chance."

"Feh, so because you were an imbecile as I child, I'm left with no answer." At this Nappa began to laugh causing Raditz to clench his fists in anger. "Moreover, why did my Father know of her but I was left with no information?"

"Your Father, like Frezia also kept her locked up." Raditz answered simply and dreaded the next question, which he knew was on the tip of his prince's tongue.

"And, why would my Father do that?" Vegeta asked while crossing his arms, his finger thumping on his bicep.

Raditz gulped, "I have no idea your highness."

Vegeta growled while turning away from her to look at Raditz, his annoyance was written all over his face. "Enough. You two are to go Planet Earth, or whatever the hell it's called. Get Kakarott and then come back here, understood?"

Raditz nodded, before he could make a move to leave Usagi spoke up. "Why aren't you coming with us?" She asked in a small voice.

Vegeta turned back towards her and smirked, "She speaks." He said mockingly. "Normally, I don't answer to weak women but I think this time I can make an exception. Our pods," He pointed his thumb towards a pair of pods that were next to the camp fire. "Hyper speed generators are damaged. It would take us nearly a year in travel time to get to Earth. And don't even think of suggesting that we go back to Frezia's base to get new ones either, you idiot."

Vegeta's hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm, as he spoke his hand began to squeeze. "Frezia doesn't know about our little get together. This will remain a secret, got it?"

The pressure on Usagi's arm was almost unbearable; as she spoke she tired not to let the pain register in her voice. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Vegeta asked while eyeing her expression.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," She replied slowly.

Vegeta smirked as he let her go and began walking back to the camp fire to enjoy the rest of his meal. "Go now, and make sure to return within twenty hours."

"As you command Prince Vegeta," Raditz replied while bowing.

Vegeta stopped and looked over his shoulder at Usagi. "Oh and woman, make sure to come back with less clothing."

Before Usagi had a chance to respond, Raditz grabbed her by the same arm that Vegeta had and hauled her away towards their pods. Placing her helmet back on she sighed to herself, 'I wonder what he's going to do to me once we return?'

--

**An: Thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers:**

**Saiyagurl87 aka Starr: thank you so much for you love and support! **

**Sesshy's Mistress (Is that in reference to Sesshomaru, if so, love him too!), Nageen, Sereluv, Essence-chan, and B-ko.. thank you so much for you love and support. I hope that you continue to enjoy this story! **

**Both Nageen and Sereluv made me especially happy by actually remembering the first version of this story. **

**Your wonderful reviews inspired me to churn this chapter out a lot faster than I thought I would.. so thank you once again! **

**  
Oh, and I still need a beta! **

**Next chapter.. Earth. **

**ills**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to a whole bunch of other people.

**- 3 –**

The first priority of not only a sayjin warrior but a member of Frezia's army is to always check your scouter when arriving on an alien planet. Usagi clicked on her scouter as soon as her pod door opened. She jumped out of the crater her and Raditz's pods had made. "Such primitive life," she stated as she took in her surroundings.

Raditz spat on the ground, "These lower species are disgusting." He clicked the side of his scouter twice. "There are two large power levels; one of them has to be Kakarot." Usagi clicked the side of her scouter locking onto the two power levels. "You go to the first one and I'll check out the second one. We'll meet back here in an hour, got it."

Usagi nodded, "Understood." She watched as Raditz took off speeding off into the distant horizon. Her fingers inched up towards her helmet and for a moment she hesitated. While gritting her teeth together she strengthened her resolve. 'We're not here under Frezia's orders.' She rationalized as she ripped off the helmet. Removing her scouter from it she threw it through her pod's open door.

Floating up in the air Usagi couldn't help but shield her eyes, not used to the direct sunlight. Fighting back the awkwardness she felt being without her helmet she placed her scouter back on clicked it on. Locking on to the power source once again she took off towards it.

Usagi flew over numerous mountain tops for several minutes before her scouter started rapidly beeping. Changing directions she saw a figure come into sight, the scouter's beeps indicated that he was the one she had been searching for.

Powering down slightly Usagi let herself drop onto the mountain top where a man was mediating. When she landed she shocked the green man out of his peaceful state. "Your obviously not Kakarot," she rolled her eyes. "What a waste."

"Who are you?" The green man demanded gruffly.

"I don't associate with lower beings or answer their dimwitted questions." Usagi didn't mask the annoyance from her voice.

"Why you," The green man powered up and sent a large ki blast at Usagi. While sighing she watched the blast come hurling towards her. Upon impact a cloud of smoke and debris covered her.

The green man smirked and as he was about to turn away-satisfied- a feminine chuckle stopped him. "I think you scorched my bangs." The green man stood there slack jawed as the smoke cleared. Usagi stood there unscathed meanwhile the ground that she was standing on had disappeared.

"What are you?" The green man demanded.

"That isn't any of your concern. I was originally here for my brother but since you decided to attack me first I guess I'll use you as a warm up." Usagi formed a powerful ki ball in her hand. "This is will be the last thing you see before I send you to meet that big green giant in the sky that made you. Goodbye," She watched as the green man braced himself for the blast. As she threw her hand back and was about to swing it forward her scouter began to rapidly beep.

While narrowing her eyes Usagi purposely missed the green man and threw the ki ball into a nearby mountain, instantly destroying it. "Feh, guess the giant green man in the sky will have to wait. Looks like I've just found my brother so you've been saved. So long."

Usagi shot up in the air following the two large power levels that were currently making her scouter go crazy. One of the power levels she recognized to be that of her older brother's, Raditz, and she guessed the other must have been from Kakarott.

'Kakarott must not be so willing to leave this pathetic dust ball of a planet.' Usagi raised her power level and within fifteen minutes she came upon a small island. She could see her older brother floating above the water holding a small child in his arms. While a group of humans looked on in shock and fear.

Usagi floated down next to him, "What happened?"

"Kakarot doesn't want to come so I've decided to get some leverage." Raditz said while gesturing towards the crying child.

Usagi inwardly sighed, 'I hope we don't end up having to kill the boy.' Even though Usagi was trained to show no mercy her only weakness had been slaughtering small children. She could never bring herself to go through with it. Whenever she'd come across this situation it was usually Raditz that took care of it. Even so, the mere thought made her sick.

"No, please don't take Gohan." Usagi turned and saw an exact replica of her father lying on the beach (minus his battle scars). 'Dad?' Usagi thought for a moment before shaking her head. 'Baka, that fool is dead this is Kakarot.'

"Join us or the boy dies," Raditz stated, making the boy cry out. "You have two hours to make your decision."

Raditz threw Gohan at Usagi like he was a sack of potatoes. Usagi caught him easily, holding him against her chest in efforts to get him to stop crying. Gohon with tears still running down his face he looked up and stared into her eyes. Feeling a sort of peacefulness wash over his body he slowly stopped his tears.

"Gohan?" Goku looked at his son puzzled; not comprehending the boy's actions.

"Move it Usagi," Raditz yelled as he took off flying into horizon, followed swiftly by Usagi and Gohan.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed while clutching his stomach, unsuccessfully trying to follow them.

It hadn't taken the pair too long in flight time to make it back to their pods. Upon landing Raditz turned to Usagi, "Put the brat in your pod." He ordered gruffly. With a quick nod, Usagi jumped towards her pod, placing the frightened Gohan inside. "I have to leave you in here but I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Gohan started up at Usagi mystified. "Are you an angel?"

Usagi raised an eyebrow at the strange question, never had she been mistaken for a heavenly being. A demonic being was more likely. "No, I'm a sayjin. Are you Kakarot's son?"

Gohan titled his head, "That's what that scary guy was calling my dad. But, my dad's name is Goku."

"Kakarot is his sayjin name and that scary guy out there," Usagi pointed over her shoulder. "Is my brother." Gohan couldn't help but gulp, "and your father's brother."

Gohan's eyes widen, "Wait, does that mean you're my aunt?"

Usagi raised her hand to cradle her chin, "I guess it does."

Gohan couldn't contain his joy, "This is so awesome. You have to come to our house and meet my mom. But-" He leaned in towards Usagi and whispered. "I don't think we should bring him, he's not very nice."

Usagi laughed, "He not." She stated truthfully and Gohan nodded in agreement. "But don't worry about it kid." She ran her fingers through his hair playfully as she stood up. "I have to go check on him. Stay still, got it!" When Gohan nodded again but before she could close the door he grabbed her by the sleeve.

"Please take care of my dad, don't let that man hurt him again." He pleaded with her and as much as Usagi didn't want to lie to him, she found that there was no way around it. While smiling brightly she nodded her head. "Sure I'll take good care of him."

With that Usagi closed the hatch, locking him inside and flew out of the crater. She was surprised to see that in the short time that she had been down there Raditz had hunted an earth animal. "What is that?" Usagi asked as she watched him rip the flesh from bone with his bare teeth.

"How should I know," Raditz replied gruffly.

"Give me some," Usagi demanded.

Raditz ripped off the leg of the creature and handed it to her. While taking a bite out of it she sat down in front of it. "We have to talk," Usagi said after swallowing her bite. Raditz didn't acknowledge her but continued eating. "About Vegeta, I don't want to be forced into becoming someone's mate."

"Whoever said anything about becoming his mate," Raditz snorted. "You'll be lucky if he makes you his concubine when he's through with you. But, if your technique is good, who knows he might make you his mate." He began to laugh, not noticing that Usagi was seething.

"Did you plan on this happening?" Usagi asked as her eye began to twitch.

Raditz huffed as he took another bite, "I don't understand why your panties are in a twist."

"You did, didn't you!? How would you feel being whored off to some perfect stranger?" Usagi demanded and he smiled back. "I wouldn't mind." He replied.

Usagi eyes narrowed into slits, "Pervert." She threw down the bone that she was holding and crossed her arms. "I refuse to be anyone's whore, do you hear me!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, so be quite," Raditz replied evenly.

"You planned this to get into the Prince's good graces, didn't you?"

Raditz smirked, "Maybe."

Just as Usagi was going to charge up a ki ball to end her brother's existence with her scouter beeped twice. Before she could click it off, Goku and the green man from earlier landed on the ground a few feet away from them.

Usagi smirked as she stared at the two, 'he can handle this on his own.' She got up and began to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Raditz demanded roughly.

"Take care of them on your own Raditz. Think of this as pay back for selling out your own sister."

Radiz growled, he tried to launch himself at her but Goku swiftly appeared in front of him, blocking the path.

"Where's my son?" Goku asked gaining his brother's attention.

"Join me or fight me, those are the only two ways of getting your son back."

Usagi rolled her eyes as she jumped in the air she felt a hand tighten around her ankle. "Where do you think you're going?" The green man known as Piccolo inquired.

"Your opponent is over there," She pointed at Raditz. "Now, if you don't let go right this instant you'll be sorry."

"No," He refused.

Usagi sighed; she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with bothersome green men. Without warning she grabbed Piccolo by his ears and with all her might swung him around in circles. He struggled but Usagi's grip was too strong from him to fight. She released him and sent him hurling towards to ground.

While brushing the hair out of her eyes she smiled and flew away.

Leaving her brother, Raditz at the mercy of Piccolo and a furious Goku.

The odds didn't seem to be stacked in the Raditz's favor.

--

**An: Ah, this didn't come out as good as I wanted it to. **

**Check this out… we're still not even out of the first chapter of the re-write. When I was younger I could sit in front of the computer and write 16-20 paged chapters but now I can't stand to sit still for long periods of time. So I've decided to break down the chapters into smaller pieces. One more chapter and I'll be done with the first chapter of the original. So, if you feel like it's progressing slowly, that's why.**

**That will be one down and ten more to go before I can start writing new stuff. Le sigh… this might take a while. **

**Thanks once again to my wonderful reviewers and the people that put this story on their favs and alert list! **

**Sesshy's Mistress: Aw that's sad to hear that you couldn't access your account. That happened to me too with this account; it took me nearly an hour to remember the password. And yes this is a re-write, I had this story posted a couple of years ago. I deleted it because I thought it was horribly written and wanted to start over. And, well, now I'm back. LoL. **

**Erikatufts: Thanks for the compliments. And yes Vegeta's treatment will change later on in the story.. but some stuff has to happen to get him to that point. Aka, drama. **

**Thank you IxoxoheartoxoxNuka, Saiyagurl87 (love u), Haru Inuzuka, and Sleepy26 for you wonderful compliments and taking the time to review. I hope that you continue to support me in the future! **

**Thanks for reading, please review! **

**See you in a couple of days when I post the next chapter! **

**ills**

**P.S. Is anyone else mad that Vegeta isn't in the Dragon Ball Evoultion movie? The live action one. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, they belong to a whole bunch of other people.

**- 4 –**

Usagi had been flying for proximally ten minutes before she stumbled upon a city. Needing to forget about her frustrations as well as satisfying her curiosity she descended towards the city streets. While taking in her surroundings, she past by crowds of humans. "What an utter waste of space."

Turning a corner she spotted a building, it was considered to be normal enough except this building had a line of people coming out the front doors. Comparing their appearances to those she had past, she noticed that their clothing and hair were more unkempt. Curiosity fueled her and she approached the line, peeking inside the building to see what they were waiting in line for.

At the top of the line there were workers handing the people in line trays of food. Usagi felt her own stomach lurch and she thought that this might be a cafeteria for the masses. Still, she wondered why only those that were fifthly were in line and not everyone.

Backing up Usagi saw a man walking up the street and as he past the building she grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him in the air, effortlessly. "Tell me what this is," She asked calmly while pointing inside the building.

"Dude, what's your problem?!" The man screamed as he struggled to get out of her iron grip. The man's yells caused the pair to attract a crowd but no one dared to interfere.

"Tell me or I'll kill you," Usagi growled causing a shiver to run up and down the man's spine.

"It's a homeless shelter.. there I told you now let me down!" He screamed and Usagi lowered him to the ground but didn't let go of him.

"Tell me more." She demanded.

"What do you mean, its simple people go there and get food when they don't have any place to live. Now let go!" While turning her head to look inside the building again she let go of the man. He broke through the crowd and ran off, shouting "freak" as he ran.

Usagi paid him no mind, destroying him would be a needless waste of energy, instead she kept walking. The crowd parted like the red sea as she approached them, all were too afraid to say anything to the young sayjin.

Usagi thought that the whole thing was strange; she had never encountered a species that cared for it own such as this. She had always known that King Vegeta's motto as well as Frezia's was that the weak and wounded were to be killed or left behind. She didn't know if she felt pity or disgust towards this display but something in her chest felt warm.

In the center of the city she found a park filled with lush greens. As she walked along the path she spotted children playing among themselves and happy families eating and laughing together. The warm feeling in her chest grew as she watched them and she found herself feeling envious.

While Usagi was exploring her feelings Vegeta's image suddenly popped up on her view screen of her scouter. "Woman, what is the status of your mission." He demanded his voice coarse with frustration.

Usagi inwardly sighed, "Kakarot refused our offer so Raditz kidnapped his brat to further persuade him. Currently the two of them are fighting over the brat."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, "Who is winning?"

"I don't know." Usagi replied simply and she could see the lines of irritation forming on his face.

"Why not woman!"

"I left Raditz to deal with Kakarot on his own."

"You idiotic woman, what do you think I sent you to that dirt ball planet for?! Sightseeing? Get your ass back to the battle this instant!" Vegeta screamed his voice laced in malice.

"And what if I refuse?" Usagi asked.

"Then I will kill you and it won't be done with a swift hand, I can guarantee you that woman!" Vegeta said calmly, trying to invoke fear in her while he turned off the communicator.

'He's so annoying!' Usagi thought as she shot up into the air, ignoring the gasps filled with surprise coming from the humans that were surrounding her.

It didn't take Usagi long to return to the battle field there she saw the green man, known as Piccolo powering up an attack while Kakarot was holding Raditz in a full nelson. She could see that her nephew was past out on the ground a few yards away from the adults.

"Usagi help me!" Raditz yelled upon spotting her she in turn just stared at him, not making a move to reply. "Usagi, I'm your brother… you have to help me." He continued to plead.

Usagi laughed, "Aren't you the same brother that sold me out to Vegeta for your own personal gain?"

"Please don't help him," Kakarot yelled before Raditz had a chance to respond.

Usagi glanced at him, "I don't think your going to live through this attack Kakarot." Her voice was emotionless as she watched her brothers struggling among themselves. Kakarot smile knowingly at her, "I know, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for the people of this planet."

'Oh well,' Usagi thought as she continued to watch the scene unfold.

"Ready Goku!" Piccolo yelled as he charged up his attack.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"No!!" Radiz screamed as Piccolo launched his attack at the pair. It hit Raditz in the chest penetrating through it and coming out of Kakarot's back. They both fell to the ground, sizable holes in the chest, clinging to the last strands of their lives.

While sighing she walked up to Kakarot, "You know all you had to do was ask me to kill him for you." Usagi shook her head. "Men, they'd rather kill themselves before asking a woman for help."

Kakarot couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, I guess your right." He laughed causing some blood to come up. "You're my sister right?"

"Correct, and you're the one that killed mother."

"What?" Kakarot asked in a soft voice.

"Our mother died while giving birth to you." She stated matter-of-facty. "I think that's why you were sent here."

Kakarot once again smiled, "Well I'm glad that they did. Do me a favor big sister; take care of this planet while I'm gone as well as my son."

Usagi looked away from him, "I don't know if I'll be staying."

"Please sister!" Kakarot begged, his eyes beginning to water. When Usagi looked back at him she couldn't help but feel sorry for her brother. Slowly she bent down and brushed a few strands away from his face. When their skin touched Usagi nearly jumped. Inside of her mind's eye she could see all the faces of every living human on this planet, every fragile life that needed protection. In flashes she also could see her young brother's childhood, every raw emotion that he felt and experienced she felt it coursing through her body.

The warm feeling Usagi had felt in her chest began to grow, her body felt like it was overflowing with unknown and unnamed emotions.

In turn Kakarot could see Usagi's life, everything that she had ever experienced played like a movie in his mind's eye.

Usagi jumped away and as soon as her fingers left his forehead did he begin to fade before nothing was left but the blood stained grass he laid upon.

"Fools all of you," Raditz said while looking at Usagi. "Especially, you dear sister. Now there are only three sayjins left. Who's going to protect you now?"

"I highly doubt that Goku's friends will allow him to stay dead," Piccolo said and Usagi stared at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"On this planet we have something called dragon balls; if you call on the dragon he grants you a wish." He explained. "He can grant any wish you desire including brining people back from the dead."

Raditz laughed, "You fool! You see this thing on my eye; it's not only a scouter but a two way radio. My comrades have heard everything and they will be here in a year to destroy you!"

'Fuck!' Usagi inwardly swore while Piccolo raised his hand, forming another ki blast and hurling towards her brother, killing him.

Piccolo turned towards Usagi, "Was what he said true?" He received a nod in response. "Yes, and they are a lot stronger than Raditz," Usagi could literally taste his panic.

"What about you? Are they stronger than you?"

Usagi shrugged, "Don't know. Though if you're asking me to fight against them than your sadly mistaken green man. I will consider Kakarot's request but I will not go against my fellow sayjin."

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at her, "Don't get in our way." He walked over and picked up Gohan and took off in the air with him. While shaking her head she flew over to find that her pod and Radit's had been destroyed. "Are you kidding? I don't have any way off this rock?"

Suddenly Vegeta's face came on her view screen. "Report!" He angrily demanded. "Well, both of the pods are destroyed and as you already know both of my brothers are dead."

Vegeta growled, "Stay put, we'll be there in a year."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "And just where would I go?"

"Don't think I can detect that sarcasm in your voice you stupid woman. Do as you're told, stay put and wait for me." He chuckled. "I can't wait to see that body of yours once again when I arrive." He smirked as Usagi took off the scouter and threw it on the ground.

'Arg! I'm trapped on a foreign planet and I have to wait a year for a disgusting man to come a claim me!' Usagi dropped to the ground, "Noooo!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

--

**An: Hey guys, everyone thank ****AquaTonic for fixing my boo-boos and show her love! **

**So I've officially finished re-writing the first chapter of the original now.. yay.. now onto chapter two. **

**As always thank you for your wonderful reviews! **

**Ixoxoheartoxoxnuka (well I hope you enjoyed her reaction… let us pray that they'll make another movie and we can Vegeta! Cause you know that will be badass!) Essence-chan, Haru Inuzuka, Saiyagurl87 (yea the ears part was my fav too.. damn that movie lol at least chichi looks decent and the guy from buffy playing piccolo might be ok.) and Aquatonic.. thanks so much for leaving me love in your reviews! **

**So I've been bad and actually started yet another fan fiction.. it's a cute Trunks/Usagi pairing.. the only good point is its going to be really short five to ten chapters at the most. I'm trying to be good and waiting till I have at least four chapters written till I post it but its so adorable I had to say something. Soooo, if I'm a little late with posting the next chapter of this story, I'm sorry. **

**ills**


End file.
